Joy and Remorse
by DarkShine07
Summary: [Mamma Mia!] More of everyone's feelings during the wedding scene and the ending of the play. [Oneshot] [DonnexSam,SophiexSky]


**A/N: My first Mamma Mia! Fanfic/Oneshot! Enjoy!**

"Sky, let's not get married, I mean not now." Sophie smiled hopefully at Sky. She was all dressed in her wedding gown and holding her bouquet of flowers as she stood beside Sky before the preacher. All her friends and her family were giving them the –we-did-all-this-for-nothing look. Instead of being hurt like most would assume, Sky smiled thankfully and said, "I love you Sophie!" He gave her a happy kiss and swept her around the floor. The preacher looked slightly confused. "Alright, so there's not going to be a wedding today, then?"

Out of the crowd came a hopeful figure, and to Donna's dismay it was Sam. He threw her a better-not-sit-down-because-you'll-just-stand-up look and then moved his gaze to the befuddled preacher. "Hang on, everyone worked so hard on getting this whole thing set up, I would just hate to see it go to waste." The preacher just kept the confused face on and watched as Sam moved over to Donna, with that same hopeful look in his eyes.

"I _can't conceal it; don't you see, can't you feel it_?" By now he was down on one knee before the stunned Donna. Anxiously but happy at the same time, Rosie and Tanya prompted their friend, "_Say I do_…" Donna was just staring awestruck at Sam, her jaw more than slightly askew. Sam tried again, "_Donna let's try it, you love me; don't deny it." _ Rosie and Tanya again prompted Donna, "_Say I do…?" _

Finally realizing that she wasn't dreaming and that this deal could work to her benefits (because after all she had loved Sam all along), she contained herself. "…_I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!" _ Joyously Rosie, Tanya, and the rest of the people in the pews chorused, "_Oh, I've been dreaming through my lonely past. Now I've just made it; I found you at last! So come on now let's try it, I love you can't deny it! 'Cos it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do! Oh no hard feelings between you and me. If we can't make it, we'll just wait and see; so come on now let's try it. I love you, can't deny it! 'Cos it's true, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do! Love me or leave me, make your choice, but believe me; I love you! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do! I can't conceal it, don't you see; can't you feel it? Don't you too? I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!"_

During the song everyone had gotten up from their seats and started dancing merrily. Sam stood up almost to happy to keep himself from crying out in wonder; he had been so sure he would make a fool of himself by being declined in the offer. He finally was able to kiss Donna again after twenty-one long and painful years. Donna felt so relieved after accepting, because she had really wanted to be with Sam, but because she had thought he cheated her, she was afraid to give in. Now it seemed so right to be able to be with him and know he would never hurt her again; he hadn't even meant to the first time.

Later that night Donna, Sam, Harry, and Bill watched Sophie and Sky as they readied to leave the loved Traverna to set off for an adventure. Bill was the first to give Sophie a great hug, he and her had really become close after deciding he was most likely her biological father. Sophie kissed him on the cheek, thankful that she had finally gotten to meet him in real life. Next was Harry, who she had only briefly gotten to know. Nevertheless she still had a bond with him through it all. Then came Sam, whom she was sure she be seeing very soon since he was now her step-father.

Last of all Donna walked towards Sophie, her beloved daughter, as she stood illuminated in the moonlight. How she would miss her once little Sophie! Embracing her in a loving hug that only a mother who had been with her daughter forever, Donna tried her best to hold back the tears. Sophie smiled warmly at her and then moved away to take Sky's hand so that the two could begin their thrilling expedition.

Sam walked up behind Donna and hugged her. He was warm and comforting as Donna remorsefully watched her daughter disappear into the darkness. She turned around to look into the same eyes that she so often looked at all those years ago. They were the same, but now there was a stronger connection between the two of them. They had known all along they belonged together, and now they didn't have to just know, they could actually be together. Donna smiled, blinking through the sweetly bitter tears rolling down her cheeks, and kissed Sam. Then they both walked back towards the Traverna.


End file.
